


À la reconquête de Karasuno

by mapleprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: Lorsque le prince héritier et le régent de Karasuno se font renverser par leur propre général, ils trouvent refuge au petit village de Nekoma, où un jeune guerrier aux cheveux roux et aux ailes noires rêve d’aventures. Commence alors une quête dangereuse pour le prince et son nouvel allié, avec comme objectif la reconquête du trône qui lui a été volé.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> J'ai commencé à plancher sur cette fic il y a deux ans. J'avais écrit le scénario de manière assez détaillée, mais je l'ai laissée de côté. J'y reviens maintenant, avec un enthousiasme renouvelé, d'autant plus que je vais pouvoir donner plus d'importance aux personnages de Shiratorizawa qu'initialement prévu ! 
> 
> C'est un AU médiéval/fantasy, avec comme personnages principaux Kageyama et Hinata, qui seront rejoints par d'autres au fil de leur quête.
> 
> Il y aura sans doute quelques couples dans cette fic (probablement 3) mais ce ne sera pas très important dans l'histoire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !  
> Sarah

Il est une légende qui se transmet depuis des temps immémoriaux, une légende épique qui narre les exploits d’un preux chevalier aux ailes d’un noir de jais. Il est dit qu’il ne fut jamais combattant plus valeureux que celui-ci, de héros plus glorieux ayant su mener des armées aussi nombreuses que vaillantes.

Les siècles ont passé, mais les récits de ses aventures continuent à se transmettre de génération en génération, donnant à tous l’image glorieuse d’un guerrier sans peur ni reproche ayant abattu de nombreux ennemis maléfiques et conquis d’innombrables territoires.

Il est dit que ce héros sans commune mesure ne laissa aucun héritier derrière lui, et qu’il incomba alors à ses sept généraux de prendre en charge la lourde tâche de préserver l’immense travail effectué par leur commandant.

Mais ce que la légende a laissé tomber dans un oubli malheureux, ce sont les circonstances qui menèrent à la fin tragique du guerrier formidable que l’on nommait « Petit Géant ».


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les débuts d'une quête épique

Shōyō Hinata courait le long de l’avenue principale du village de Nekoma. Le soleil commençait tout juste à poindre, teintant le ciel des nuances rosées et orangées que le jeune homme aimait tant. Il adorait se lever aux aurores, lorsque la majorité du village était encore endormie ; cela lui donnait l’impression que le monde lui appartenait, qu’il était un petit privilégié de pouvoir profiter d’une heure de la journée que peu d’autres voyaient. Shōyō avait également la chance de ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, ce qui lui permettait de se lever tōt et de profiter pleinement de son moment favori de la journée.

Ses pas battaient la mesure de son enthousiasme, les claquements de ses semelles en cuir sur les pavés résonnant dans les ruelles vides de Nekoma. Un fourreau bien usé battait contre sa jambe gauche à chaque enjambée que Hinata prenait ; il renfermait une vieille épée que son meilleur ami lui avait offerte pour ses quatorze ans. Il s’agissait depuis du bien le plus précieux du roux, et il prenait un grand soin de la lame qui, à ce que Kenma lui avait dit, datait de plusieurs centaines d’années. Kuroo avait même été jusqu’à ajouter qu’il était possible que l’épée date de l’époque du mythique Petit Géant, ce qui n’avait pas manqué de mettre une flopée d’étoiles dans les yeux d’Hinata.

Le Petit Géant était pour beaucoup une source d’inspiration et une figure légendaire à honorer. Mais pour Hinata, le guerrier dont on ignorait le vrai nom était bien plus que cela : il s’agissait de son modèle ultime. Hinata rêvait de marcher dans ses traces, de pouvoir un jour devenir un brave héros sauvant la veuve et l’orphelin, affrontant créatures maléfiques et humains corrompus, secourant les opprimés et les faibles. Le jeune homme était doté d’un sens aigu de la justice, et il désirait quitter Nekoma le jour de ses dix-huit ans pour accomplir le destin qu’il souhaitait tant.

Bien sûr, Hinata aimait sa vie dans le paisible et prospère village où il vivait depuis ses dix ans. Les gens y étaient aimables, la vie agréable, le climat plaisant en toute saison ; en somme, il n’y avait probablement pas de cité plus idéale dans les environs. Et justement, là résidait le « problème » du guerrier en devenir : il voulait découvrir les lieux que cachait l’épaisse forêt entourant Nekoma, rêvait d’explorer le vaste monde et de voir comment l’on vivait ailleurs. En outre, Shōyō se savait chanceux d’avoir pu grandir dans un environnement aussi favorable, et il voulait aider ceux qui n’avaient pas eu ce privilège en restaurant l’ordre là où il le pourrait.

Il y avait également une autre raison, plus intime et moins altruiste, pour laquelle il aspirait à quitter Nekoma.

Hinata n’avait aucun souvenir d’avant ses dix ans. Le premier jour d’été, il avait été retrouvé inconscient à l’orée de la forêt entourant la petite cité, et secouru par les villageois. Il ne se souvenait que de son nom, et le guérisseur de Nekoma avait estimé son âge à environ dix ans : là étaient les seuls informations dont on disposait à son sujet. Enfin, ça et la petite paire d’ailes noires aux plumes froissées dont il était pourvu. Cela n’avait fait qu’augmenter l’aura de mystère entourant Shōyō ; très rares étaient les gens pourvus d’ailes, et aucun n’avait été vu aux alentours de Nekoma depuis des années.

Mais les villageois, loin d’avoir traité Hinata comme une bête curieuse, l’avaient recueilli au sein de leur communauté. Il avait été confié au chef du village, qui l’avait élevé comme son propre fils aux côtés de son neveu. En six ans, Hinata s’était parfaitement intégré à la vie locale, aidant lors des récoltes, se liant d’amitié avec les jeunes du village, ne rechignant jamais à la besogne. Il était souvent gentiment moqué pour ses ambitions héroïques, mais le jeune homme était somme toute apprécié de tous.  
Toutefois, Hinata ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être curieux de ses origines et de se demander ce qui l’avait amené à être amnésique et recueilli par des gens ignorant tout de lui. Le roux espérait que, tôt ou tard, sa quête de justice le mènerait aux sources de son passé.

Après une dizaine de minutes passées à trotter à un rythme soutenu, Hinata arriva enfin à l’un de ses endroits favoris : un champ délaissé, juste à la sortie du village. Depuis des décennies, plus rien ne poussait sur ces terres, mais elles n’étaient pas pour autant complètement laissées à l’abandon, servant de terrain vague aux jeunes du village.  
Durant son enfance, Hinata y avait passé de nombreuses heures à y jouer avec Kenma, Kuroo et leurs autres amis, avant de devoir progressivement se mettre à travailler et aider les adultes. Mais Shōyō y revenait tout de même tous les matins, pour s’entraîner au combat. Inuoka, un de ses amis qui aspirait à devenir un soldat de fortune, l’avait aidé à fabriquer des mannequins d’entraînement et des cibles.

Hinata préférait le combat à l’épée, mais il lui arrivait de demander à Kenma de l’aider à se perfectionner au tir à l’arc. En effet, son meilleur ami était un archer d’exception ; son grand calme, son sens de l’observation et sa vision excellente étaient autant d’atouts l’aidant à faire mouche presque à chaque fois. Mais contrairement à Hinata, Kenma ne semblait pas désireux d’user de son talent au combat pour devenir un héros. Il était d’un naturel timide et anxieux, et ne se voyait pas vraiment quitter Nekoma. Toutefois, cela ne l’empêchait pas de venir assister aux entraînements de Shōyō lorsque ce dernier insistait ; soit il emmenait un livre, soit il observait son ami et lui prodiguait quelques conseils.

Toutefois, Hinata était bien souvent le seul à occuper le terrain d’entraînement aux aurores. C’est pourquoi le petit héros en devenir fut surpris lorsqu’il arriva au champ infertile et remarqua que quelqu’un d’autre était déjà là, très occupé à se battre contre un mannequin faiblement animé grâce à un peu de magie.  
Même sans voir son visage, Hinata sut de suite qu’il s’agissait de Kuroo. Le neveu du chef du village avait un style de combat très particulier, terriblement rapide et agile. Il se battait au moyen d’une lance, usant gracieusement de son arme pour asséner des enchaînements dévastateurs et parer les coups adverses.

Hinata resta immobile un moment, observant les diverses techniques utilisées par son frère adoptif. Ce n’était bien sûr pas la première fois que Shōyō le voyait à l’œuvre, mais le roux prenait toujours le temps d’observer les méthodes de combat des autres, y cherchant des éléments dont il pourrait s’inspirer pour ses propres techniques.  
Shōyō remarqua que Kuroo semblait plus tendu que d’habitude ; il y avait quelque chose de plus nerveux, d’un peu moins précis qu’à l’accoutumée dans ses gestes. Hinata se demanda ce qui pouvait troubler le jeune homme ; de mémoire, la veille même, Tetsurō avait semblé parfaitement normal.

« Hé, la crevette ! Salut ! »

Hinata fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Kuroo hurla le surnom dont il adorait l’affubler et agita un bras dans sa direction. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, l’apprenti héros accourut vers son aîné, qui lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux lorsqu’ils furent côte à côte.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais debout si tôt ? » s’enquit Hinata avec une curiosité non dissimulée. D’ordinaire, au grand dam de son oncle, tirer Kuroo du lit le matin était un cauchemar.

Kuroo esquissa une grimace, hésitant un peu avant de répondre. Il décida finalement de dire la vérité à son cadet, étant donné qu’il serait de toute façon rapidement au courant.

« Nous allons accueillir deux… invités dont nous devons assurer la sécurité à tout prix. »

Les yeux d’Hinata s’illuminèrent. Nekoma vivait quasiment en autarcie, et les visiteurs étaient rares au village. De plus, au ton employé par Kuroo, le roux se douta que les « invités » en question n’étaient pas n’importe qui.

« Ouah ! Ils viennent d’où ? »  
« De Karasuno, alors je compte sur toi pour bien te tenir. » répondit Tetsurō avec un sourire malicieux.

Karasuno était le royaume voisin du village, dont il était séparé par une épaisse forêt. C’était autrefois un royaume gouverné par une dynastie belliqueuse, cherchant toujours à étendre son territoire et conquérir de nouvelles terres ; mais depuis quelques générations, les souverains avaient rompu avec cette tradition pour adopter une politique plus pacifiste, qui avait fait prospérer le royaume et l’avait amené à nouer de nombreuses alliances et partenariats commerciaux avec les royaumes alentours.  
Les habitants de la capitale, Miyagi, avaient la réputation d’être élégants et raffinés, à l’opposé des villageois campagnards de Nekoma.

« Je sais me tenir en présence des gens de Karasuno. » souffla Hinata avec une petite moue. « T’as qu’à demander à Noya et Tanaka ! »  
« Nishinoya est un voleur et Tanaka tient une auberge mal famée ! » pouffa Kuroo après avoir éclaté de rire. « Rien à voir avec le beau monde qui va venir aujourd’hui. »  
« Qui ? » s’enthousiasma Hinata, dont la curiosité fut si attisée qu’il ne chercha pas à défendre ses amis.  
« L’héritier du trône et le régent. »

Les yeux ambrés du jeune guerrier s’écarquillèrent. Qu’est ce que des personnes aussi prestigieuses venaient faire dans un petit village aussi quelconque ?! En tout cas, une chose était sûre : Hinata ferait de son mieux pour les protéger tant qu’ils seraient sur leurs terres.

« C’est une sale histoire. » maugréa Kuroo en remarquant l’air surpris de son cadet. « On a pas tous les détails, mais de ce qu’ils nous ont dit c’est vraiment pas rose. »  
« Q-quoi qu’il en soit, je promets de garantir leur sécurité ! »  
« Je te fais confiance là-dessus, la crevette. Et on sera pas seuls, vu que tout le village sera sur le qui-vive. Allez, viens, on va revoir quelques mouvements. »

* * *

 

Ce fut une série de cris féminins qui mit le village en alerte.  
Le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher, et les habitants de Nekoma avaient passé la journée à attendre l’arrivée de l’héritier du trône de Karasuno et du régent, dont la nouvelle de la venue avait fuité. Particulièrement excitée à la perspective de rencontrer des personnalités aussi éminentes, la jeune Akane Yamamoto s’était postée au sommet de la vieille tour à l’entrée du village pour y guetter l’arrivée des deux nobles. Sa patience avait été récompensée lorsqu’à la tombée du jour, elle avait vu deux silhouettes juchées sur des chevaux émerger de la forêt.

« Ils sont là ! » s’époumona-t-elle. Sa voix fut relayée dans tout le village grâce au système ingénieux de cornets et fils reliant les maisons les plus hautes de la petite ville.

Les habitants de la cité cessèrent toutes leurs activités séance tenante, s’amassant le long de la grand-rue pour assister à l’arrivée des « invités » prestigieux qu’ils attendaient avec impatience. De son côté, Hinata quitta la cuisine pour se ruer aux côtés du chef Nekomata et de Kuroo ; en tant que fils adoptif du chef - et à sa grande joie - il était tenu d’accueillir personnellement les deux visiteurs. Shōyō avait proposé à Kenma de se joindre à eux, mais le jeune homme avait refusé - non par crainte de se retrouver face à des individus d’un rang prestigieux, mais car il avait peur des étrangers.

Ainsi donc, Hinata se tenait à la droite de Nekomata, tremblotant d’excitation. À mesure que les deux nobles remontaient l’avenue centrale du village, un murmure s’éleva de la foule, sans nul doute né d’une vague de commentaires et échanges d’impressions. Shōyō pouvait sentir de l’adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines, toute chose à l’idée de rencontrer et protéger un futur roi et un régent.

Toutefois, lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent devant le chef du village et ses protégés, Hinata ne put s’empêcher de se sentir légèrement déçu. Sans s’attendre à des tenues d’apparat, il aurait tout de même pensé que les nobles de Karasuno seraient vêtus d’étoffes élégantes, ou parés de joyaux précieux. Mais il n’en était rien : les deux hommes portaient des vêtements sombres faits de tissus grossiers, et de lourdes capes dissimulaient leurs visages. Rien n’indiquaient leur appartenance à une lignée royale, si ce n’était peut-être la poignée ouvragée d’une épée qui dépassait de sous la cape de l’un d’entre eux.

« Votre Majesté. » s’inclina légèrement Nekomata avec un aimable sourire, tandis que les deux « invités » descendaient de leurs montures, qu’un jeune homme s’empressa de mener dans une écurie voisine. « Ou plutôt, vos Majestés ? »

L’un d’entre eux retira sa capuche, laissant apparaître un visage aux traits à la fois fins et décidés. Ses cheveux, coupés courts, évoquaient davantage un militaire qu’un noble ; mais à sa façon de se tenir, Hinata devina qu’il était bel et bien issu de la noblesse. Ses grands yeux, d’un marron sombre, étaient cernés, traduisant une fatigue certaine.  
Mais Shōyō détourna immédiatement son attention du brun pour dévisager le deuxième homme, nettement plus jeune, qui venait d’ôter sa capuche. Il n’y avait aucun doute quant aux origines royales de celui-ci, que ce soit par sa peau pâle, ses yeux océan mélancoliques et voilés de mépris, ou sa moue indifférente.

« Non, s’il vous plaît, appelez nous Sawamura et Kageyama. » corrigea humblement le premier des deux nobles. « Je ne saurai vous remercier de la protection que vous nous accordez, Nekomata-san. »  
« C’est bien normal, Sawamura-san. » le rassura le patriarche. « C’est le moins que nous puissions faire, vu les circonstances. Mais venez donc, le voyage a dû être long et fatiguant, et un bon repas vous attend. »

Nekomata fit signe à Kageyama et Sawamura de les suivre ; il pénétra dans sa grande maison, Kuroo et Sawamura lui emboîtèrent le pas. Kageyama parut hésiter un peu, aussi Hinata décida-t-il de l’encourager :

« Bah viens ! Y’a du poisson tout frais de la rivière, je l’ai pêché moi-même. »

Kageyama le regarda, perplexe. Hinata mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que le jeune monarque en devenir avait probablement été choqué de sa familiarité. Le roux se sentit aussitôt bien maladroit, et se mit à bégayer en essayant de se reprendre :

« Oh, euh, je veux dire, j’espère que ce mets ravira sa majesté. »  
« J’avais compris la première fois, imbécile. » maugréa le jeune étranger en se dirigeant vers la maison du chef.  
« Eh ! Qui tu traites d’imbécile ?! » s’exclama un Hinata outré qui oublia ses manières en se lançant à sa poursuite. « C’est pas parce que t’es d’une lignée royale que t’as le droit de me parler comme ça ! »  
« Hinata, parle un peu mieux à notre invité. » reprocha Kuroo sur un ton légèrement amusé.  
« Mais c’est lui qui m’a traité d’imbécile ! » protesta Shōyō, sa voix résonant dans le hall de la maison centrale du village.  
« Tobio, qu’est ce que je t’ai dit à ce sujet ? »

Kageyama détourna les yeux avec une moue irritée lorsque Sawamura le réprimanda avec un regard désapprobateur. Hinata ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant l’air contrit de ce garçon qui l’agaçait déjà ; mais une petite tape sur la tête, de la part de Kuroo, lui remit les idées en place.

« On doit protéger Kageyama et Daichi, tu te souviens ? Alors évite de te disputer avec lui, même s’il t’énerve. C’est le devoir d’un héros. »

Shōyō acquiesça, calmé par les propos de son frère adoptif. Ce dernier adressa un sourire malicieux à Daichi, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête complice.

Ce fut en silence, et sous l’œil amusé de Nekomata, que les cinq hommes prirent place à table. Le repas venait tout juste d’être servi, répandant dans la pièce à vivre une alléchante odeur de poisson fraîchement grillé et aromatisé avec soin. Hinata espérait que ses invités apprécieraient le repas, étant donné que c’était lui, aidé de son ami Inuoka, qui l’avait préparé. Shōyō n’était pas un grand cuisinier, et ne savait préparer que des plats simples, mais son père lui avait assuré que ce serait parfait. Après tout, les villageois de Nekoma étaient connus pour leur hospitalité et leur bienveillance envers leurs invités, qu’ils recevaient toujours à bras ouverts. Nekomata était certain que leurs hôtes seraient ravis de ce plat simple, mais préparé avec le cœur.

Effectivement, Daichi n’oublia pas de complimenter les talents culinaires d’Hinata, qui ne manqua pas de rougir, très sensible aux compliments. Le reste du dîner se passa dans un calme relatif, les cinq hommes ne parlant pas vraiment hormis quelques questions d’usage et formules de politesse. Comme souvent, ce fut Hinata qui se résolut à rompre le silence, demandant avec curiosité :

« Qu’est ce qui vous amène à Nekoma ? »

L’ambiance s’alourdit aussitôt, la tension dans l’air devint presque palpable. Nekomata eut un sourire gêné, tandis que Daichi poussa un soupir triste et Kageyama jeta un regard noir au roux assis en face de lui. Ce dernier comprit qu’il avait abordé un sujet qu’il aurait mieux valu éviter, et allait se reprendre ; mais avant qu’il ne le puisse, Kuroo prit la parole :

« Shōyō, je ne sais pas si c’est le meilleur moment- »  
« Laisse, Kuroo. » le coupa Daichi en adressant un sourire qu’il espérait rassurant à Hinata. « C’est normal qu’il soit curieux, et il allait bien l’apprendre à un moment ou à un autre, de toute façon. »

Le régent marqua une courte pause, prit une discrète inspiration et poursuivit :

« Il y a eu un coup d’état. Notre général s’est emparé du trône. »

Hinata étouffa un cri de surprise, les yeux exorbités. Pour lui, les soldats d’une armée royale - et particulièrement leur général - étaient là pour protéger le peuple et leur souverain ; il lui semblait impensable d’user de leur pouvoir pour fomenter un coup d’état. De plus, la dynastie actuelle n’oppressait pas le peuple, au contraire ; Karasuno n’avait sans doute jamais été aussi prospère. Shōyō ne pouvait donc même pas imaginer que le général eut agi ainsi pour délivrer les habitants de Karasuno d’une éventuelle oppression royale.

« Heureusement, nos gardes nous ont aidés à nous enfuir. » poursuivit Sawamura, le visage sombre. « Depuis, nous sommes en exil. Kuroo est une vieille connaissance, et je savais que nous serions en sécurité à Nekoma. Merci encore de nous offrir hospitalité et protection. »  
« C’est rien. » le rassura Tetsurō. « Vous pouvez rester ici autant de temps que nécéssaire. »

Hinata ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que durant toute la conversation, Kageyama n’avait pipé mot, les yeux rivés sur son assiette en un regard d’une noirceur et d’une intensité peu communes. Nul doute qu’il devait avoir été très perturbé par ce coup d’état ; il ne devait pas être plus âgé que Shōyō, et n’avait probablement jamais été confronté à une situation d’une telle gravité. Sans compter qu’il devait être habitué à vivre dans un luxe et un faste incroyable, bien loin de ce que le paisible et rural village où il avait trouvé refuge pouvait lui offrir.

« Mais… pourquoi il a fait ça ? » demanda Hinata après un moment d’hésitation.  
« Eh bien… »

* * *

 

Comme à l’accoutumée, Daichi était déjà dans la salle du trône lorsque son cousin vint le rejoindre. Tobio n’avait jamais été du matin, mais il faisait des efforts pour être debout à temps et ainsi assister à la première audience du matin. Il s’agissait toujours d’un rapide entretien avec le conseiller royal, un homme droit et juste du nom de Moniwa Kaname.

« Votre Altesse. » salua le conseiller en s’inclinant devant l’hériter du trône.  
« Tu es un peu en retard, Tobio. » le réprimanda Daichi. Il savait les difficultés que son cadet avait pour émerger du lit, mais il se forçait à être très exigent envers lui, pour en faire un roi aussi discipliné que possible. Il n’avait pas envie que Kageyama soit un prince pourri-gâté, incapable d’assumer ses fonctions le jour venu.  
« Pardon. » s’excusa Tobio en prenant place sur la chaise située à la droite du trône où Daichi siégeait.  
« Bien, Kaname, s’il- »

Avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte de la salle du trône s’ouvrit brusquement. Immédiatement. les quatre gardes du roi se mirent sur le qui-vive, armes pointées vers la porte ; mais il ne s’agissait que du général en chef de l’armée de Karasuno. Cela inquiéta grandement Sawamura ; étant donné que la paix régnait sur leurs terres et sur les pays voisins, qu’est-ce que le général pouvait bien vouloir qui soit si urgent qu’il entre dans la salle du trône, en pleine audience, sans se faire annoncer ?

« Général Ushijima. » salua Daichi, une pointe d’inquiétude dans la voix. « Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »  
« Un problème des plus urgents, j’en ai peur. »

À ces mots, d’autres personnes pénétrèrent dans la grande salle aux tentures oranges, toutes vêtues d’armures d’un noir étincelant. Le régent les reconnut sans peine ; il s’agissait des sept autres hauts lieutenants de l’armée. Tous avaient le même air résolu sur le visage - sauf, peut-être, le plus jeune d’entre eux.  
Le capitaine Goshiki était le protégé d’Ushijima, un combattant valeureux et prometteur mais un peu trop tête brûlée. Là, au milieu de lieutenants plus aguerris et aux visages décidés, il faisait presque figure d’enfant, comme en attestait sa prise très légèrement tremblante sur son épée.

« Qu’est ce que cela signifie ? » tonna Daichi en se levant, la main sur la garde de l’épée qui ne le quittait jamais.  
« Votre politique récente ne fait pas que des heureux. » commença Ushijima en s’approchant du brun. « Vous avez transformé un royaume jadis glorieux en un endroit sans aucun prestige, gouverné par une famille sans ambition. »  
« Vous plaisantez ?! » s’énerva Tobio en se levant aux côtés de Sawamura. « Karasuno est un havre de paix et de prospérité ! Que voulez-vous de plus ? »

Daichi fit signe à son cousin de se tenir en retrait ; l’adolescent s’exécuta, de très mauvaise grâce. Les quatre gardes se rapprochèrent des chefs de l’armée avec un air menaçant ; mais ils étaient en infériorité numérique, et se contentèrent de se mettre devant le régent, le prince et le conseiller pour tenter de les protéger.

« Ce n’est pas ce que vos ancêtres auraient voulu. Votre dynastie a été forgée au feu du combat, et vous êtes les indignes descendants de guerriers héroïques. Le trône ne vous appartient pas. »  
« Et à qui appartient-il, selon vous ? Vous, peut-être ? » cracha Daichi, n’appréciant pas du tout la tournure que prenait la situation.  
« Je le pense, oui. Je pense être bien plus digne de votre lignée que vous, et je saurai redonner sa gloire passée à ce royaume qui en a tant besoin. »  
« Vous êtes complètement cinglé ! » s’époumona Tobio en s’avançant, faisant fi des instructions de Daichi. « Je vous démets de vos fonctions ! »  
« La ferme, Kageyama ! » siffla le colonel Shirabu en pointant sa hallebarde en direction de l’héritier légitime du trône. « Tu n’as plus d’ordres à donner. »  
« C’est complètement insensé ! De quoi vous parlez ? Qu’est ce que vous voulez faire, général ? » demanda Moniwa, serrant discrètement dans sa main un rubis aux étranges reflets sombres.  
« Un coup d’état, je crois. » répondit le général Tendō, ses mains s’illuminant d’une magie améthyste. « C’est ça, non ? »  
« Oui. Mais n’allez pas croire que j’agis ainsi par désir personnel. Je le fais pour le bien de la nation. »  
« Oui, bien sûr ! » s’exclama Daichi. « Gardes- »

Il n’eut pas le temps de donner d’ordres ; le général Semi lança un couteau qui frôla son épaule. Cela fit office de déclaration de guerre ; aussitôt, trois des gardes se ruèrent sur les traîtres, tandis que Moniwa et le quatrième garde entraînèrent Sawamura et Kageyama hors de la salle du trône.

« On va pas s’enfuir, quand même ! » protesta Kageyama tandis qu’ils couraient à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château.  
« Pour l’instant, on a pas le choix. » haleta Daichi, sa main ne quittant pas celle de son protégé. « On doit se mettre à l’abri. »

Un bruit de pas résonnant derrière eux leur indiqua que leurs assaillants étaient proches, aussi Moniwa donna-t-il un ordre qu’il aurait préféré éviter :

« Aone… fais de ton possible pour les retenir. »

Le garde aux allures de colosse acquiesça silencieusement, s’arrêtant au milieu du couloir pour tenter de ralentir leurs poursuivants. Son sacrifice ne fut pas vain ; le trio de fuyards finit par atteindre un passage secret du château, connu de très peu de personnes. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce sombre, uniquement illuminée par une torche aux flammes vacillantes. Deux personnes les y attendaient déjà.

« Vous avez eu mon signal. » soupira Moniwa, soulagé.  
« Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? » demanda l’un d’entre eux, un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. « Il y a des soldats partout dans le château, et apparement c’est pareil en ville. »

Celui qui venait de parler était l’un des mages de la cour, un talentueux mage blanc du nom de Sugawara Kōshi. C’était un ami très proche de Daichi, et l’un des professeurs de Kageyama.

« C’est un coup d’état. » expliqua Sawamura, encore un peu sonné par les événements. « De l’armée. Ushijima est devenu fou, il dit vouloir redonner sa gloire passée à Karasuno… »  
« Quoi ?! Mais… notre pays ne s’est jamais aussi bien porté, qu’est ce qu’il lui prend ?! » s’inquiéta le cinquième individu, qui n’était autre qu’Azumane Asahi, le chef des services secrets et un fidèle compagnon de Daichi.  
« Je ne sais pas… mais je pense que Tobio et moi ferions mieux de disparaître quelque temps. »  
« Oui. » approuva Sugawara. « Avec ces gars de l’armée, on ne sait jamais… tu as une idée d’où te cacher ? »  
« Oui, je connais quelqu’un à Nekoma, j’espère qu’il pourra nous héberger. »  
« Parfait, alors allons-y. »  
« Suga… » hésita le régent. « J’aimerais mieux que tu restes ici. Nous aurons besoin d’alliés au sein du palais. »  
« Non ! » protesta le mage blanc. « Pas question, je- »  
« Daichi a raison. » contra Moniwa. « Ils ont besoin de l’aide d’Asahi pour s’enfuir, mais Ushijima ne sait pas que tu es de leur côté. Quant à moi, après ce que j’ai fait, je n’ai pas d’autre choix que partir. »

Kōshi poussa un long soupir, mais force lui fut de reconnaître que Kaname avait raison. Il serra une dernière fois Daichi puis Kageyama dans ses bras après avoir confié une petite boule de cristal au régent, avant de repartir dans un des divers souterrains liés à la pièce.

« Bon. » soupira Asahi. « Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps. Nous allons utiliser un de nos portails de téléportation, qui vous mènera au village de Tokonami. »

Daichi hocha la tête, soulagé. Tokonami était à plusieurs jours à cheval de Miyagi ; avec un peu de chance, la nouvelle de l’insurrection ne s’y serait pas encore répandue. De plus, il connaissait le chef du village, le duc Ikejiri ; il leur serait ainsi aisé de contacter Nekoma et de trouver des montures, vivres et vêtements pour cheminer jusqu’au village aux frontières de Karasuno, qui n’était pas bien loin de leur destination.

« Le problème… » grimaça Asahi, « c’est qu’il nous faudra détruire le portail pour être sûrs que les hommes d’Ushijima ne l’empruntent pas. »  
« Je m’en charge. » affirma le conseiller royal.  
« Mais il est dans une salle du château ! Tu risques de te faire prendre ! »  
« Bah, de toute manière, je suis déjà bien compromis. »

Kageyama regarda son mentor, comme si ce dernier avait une autre solution à proposer. Mais Sawamura ne put qu’hocher la tête et admirer la bravoure de Moniwa.

« Kaname… merci infiniment. Asahi, quel est ton plan ? »  
« La salle en question n’est gardée que par Kinoshita. Je vais le contacter pour le prévenir. Une fois que vous vous serez enfuis, il fera mine d’avoir été attaqué, ainsi les services secrets ne seront pas accusés de vous avoir aidés et nous resterons dans les bonnes grâces d’Ushijima. »  
« Et comme c’est moi qui ferai exploser le portail, vous serez d’autant plus disculpés. »

Les trois intéressés acquiescèrent. Le petit groupe se mit à courir dans le dédale de couloirs secrets, guidés par le chef des espions, qui avait utilisé une boule de cristal pour mettre son subalterne au courant de son plan. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle, au centre de laquelle reposait un cercle de bronze baigné de bleu.

« Allez-y ! » les pressa Kinoshita. « Les soldats sont en train de patrouiller tout le château, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! »

Les deux nobles en fuite ne se firent pas prier, sautant ensemble dans la douce lumière bleutée après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Moniwa.

* * *

 

« Et c’est ainsi que nous sommes arrivés à Tokonami. » conclut Daichi. « Par chance, Ikejiri a pu nous aider, même si des hommes d’Ushijima était déjà là. »  
« Il avait bien prévu son coup, ce salaud, à mettre des troupes partout ! » grogna Kageyama, les poings crispés et le visage furieux. « Même venir ici a été compliqué ! »  
« Nul doute qu’il doit préparer ça depuis longtemps. » grimaça Kuroo. « Heureusement, ils ne viendront pas vous chercher ici. Faudrait déjà traverser la forêt pour ça. »

La forêt entourant Nekoma était un véritable labyrinthe, d’une géographie complexe doublée d’un enchantement protecteur ; il était impossible de la traverser si on n’en connaissait pas les moindres recoins ou si l’on ne portait pas un emblème que seuls les habitants de Nekoma savaient tracer. Heureusement, Kuroo avait envoyé quelqu’un à la rencontre des deux fuyards pour les guider.

« On vous protègera, bien sûr, mais il faut renverser Ushijima ! » s’exclama Hinata. « Il usurpe le trône, et- »  
« Ouh là, Shōyō, chaque chose en son temps. » le calma son frère. « Monter une rébellion demande beaucoup de temps. Il ne s’agit pas de foncer à Miyagi en brandissant ton épée. »  
« Mais… »  
« Il n’y a pas de mais, Tetsurō a raison. » fit Nekomata. « Chaque chose en son temps, mon garçon. Allez, nos invités ont fait un voyage épuisant, ils ont besoin de repos. »

Ce fut avec une moue contrite qu’Hinata suivit le reste du groupe lorsqu’ils quittèrent la table. Lui qui ne rêvait que de rendre la justice avait du mal à supporter que Karasuno soit désormais gouverné par quelqu’un ayant pris le pouvoir par la force, et aux intentions probablement douteuses.

Il fut convenu que Daichi dormirait avec Kuroo, et que Kageyama partagerait la chambre de Hinata. Au vu de l’air contrarié de Tobio lorsqu’il prit place dans le lit de Shōyō, qui dormait sur un matelas au sol, Hinata ne put s’empêcher de le taquiner :

« Désolé, on a pas assez de chambres, votre Majesté. »  
« La ferme ! » répliqua le prince en lui expédiant un oreiller dans le visage.  
« Aïe ! C’est bon, je rigole. Ca doit pas être facile pour toi, alors j’essaie juste de détendre l’atmosphère. »  
« Bah trouve un autre moyen ! »

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel. Ceci dit, il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir peiné par l’air soudainement triste de Kageyama ; nul doute que la situation lui pesait bien plus qu’il ne voulait le laisser voir. Après tout, il se retrouvait en exil forcé, incapable de rentrer chez lui sans se faire jeter en prison - ou pire.

« Désolé, Kageyama. » s’excusa à nouveau Shōyō. « Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour que tu te plaises à Nekoma en attendant, euh… »  
« La révolution ? C’est ce dont tu parlais tout à l’heure. »  
« Oui, mais tu as entendu comme moi, Kuroo a dit que c’était pas une bonne idée. » grogna l’apprenti héros.  
« Daichi pense pareil, mais moi je pense que c’est faisable. »

Les yeux d’Hinata s’illuminèrent.

« Si on arrive à recruter des gens avec les bonnes compétences… » expliqua Tobio, « on s’infiltre dans le château et on bute ce salaud. Pas besoin de monter une armée pour faire une guerre. »  
« Eh ! C’est une très bonne idée ! » s’enthousiasma Hinata. « Je pense connaître des gens qui pourraient nous aider ! »  
« Parfait, on reparlera de ça demain alors. Mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit d’autre, hein ? »  
« Promis ! »

À l’initiative d’Hinata, les deux adolescents entrelacèrent leurs auriculaires pour sceller leur promesse.  
Ainsi, ce fut le cœur empli d’impatience et de soif de justice que Shōyō sombra dans les méandres du sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Liens anciens, nouveaux liens

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à filtrer à travers ses rideaux, mais Kōshi Sugawara était déjà réveillé. Il avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits ; il n’avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Daichi ni de Tobio après leur fuite. Le jeune mage savait bien qu’il avait été suffisament ardu de les faire s’enfuir du palais sains et saufs pour que les deux nobles prennent le risque de contacter leurs alliés au palais et risquer de tous les compromettre, fuyards comme ceux restés sur place. Le cœur de Sugawara se serrait à chaque fois qu’il pensait à son ami et au cousin de ce dernier, et il enrageait de ne pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l’heure. Il savait bien que tenter de s’en prendre à Ushijima sans préparation relevait de la folie pure : le nouveau tyran était extrêmement protégé par ses hommes, et un combattant d’exception. De plus, Sugawara était réputé pour sa capacité à garder son calme en toutes circonstances et à prendre du recul, et il lui fallait à tout prix conserver ces atouts.

Kōshi savait très bien pourquoi la situation le mettait dans un état pareil. Bien évidement, un coup d’état aussi brusque avait de quoi déstabiliser n’importe qui ; nonobstant, le mage était convaincu qu’il arriverait mieux à gérer ses émotions s’il s’était agi de n’importe qui d’autre que Daichi.

Afin de chasser ses pensées, qui ne l’aideraient pas à garder la tête froide, Sugawara se leva brusquement du lit et ouvrit les lourds rideaux qui plongeaient la pièce dans une obscurité relative, laissant les rayons de l’aurore pénétrer dans sa chambre. Toujours en habits de nuit, le jeune homme s’assit au bord de la fenêtre et laissa son regard errer sur les plaines entourant Miyagi. Ses appartements étaient situés dans une tour à l’extrémité du palais, étant donné qu’à ses débuts en tant que futur mage royal de la cour de Karasuno il avait la fâcheuse tendance de provoquer des explosions lorsque ses sortilèges échouaient - fait rare, certes, mais qui lui avait valu se s’attirer les foudres de l’intendant du palais à diverses reprises.

Un sourire s’étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme tandis qu’il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs. À l’époque, il était encore adolescent ; lui, Daichi et Asahi étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, s’étant rencontrés aux alentours de leurs douze ans. Azumane était un orphelin qui avait été recueilli par l’un des cuisiniers travaillant au palais ; sa puberté précoce et sa carrure rapidement impressionante lui avaient valu d’être repéré par le chef de la garde royale, qui s’était mis en tête de le former à être un chevalier, voire le nouveau pilier de la garde. Cela avait été un échec monumental : le géant timide avait beau être naturellement doué au combat, il détestait se battre. En revanche, il disposait d’un esprit vif et stratège, raison pour laquelle il était finalement devenu espion. A cette même époque, Sugawara venait de s’installer au palais en tant qu’apprenti d’un des mages de la cour.

La rencontre des trois futurs amis avait été quelque chose que peu de ceux qui en avaient été témoins risquaient d’oublier. Elle avait résulté d’une énième explosion d’une potion ratée de Sugawara, qu’Asahi avait pris pour un assaut du palais, ce à quoi il avait filé prévenir Daichi, quand bien même il était d’ordinaire terrorisé à l’idée de se tenir dans la même pièce qu’un noble. Paniqué, Azumane avait baragouiné quelques phrases peu compréhensibles, suite à quoi Sawamura avait entendu hurler l’intendant du palais. Paniquant à son tour, Daichi avait entraîné Asahi à sa suite et semé le chaos dans le couloir, pensant que crier que le palais subissait une attaque était une bonne idée.

Beaucoup de remontrances plus tard, et en dépit du statut quasi-royal de Daichi, les trois adolescents avaient été contraints de réparer les dégâts qu’ils avaient causés bien malgré eux. En plus de ceux directement occasionnés par Sugawara, la panique involontairement causée par Daichi et Azumane avait eu pour conséquences une cuisine complètement dévastée. Daichi n’avait aucunement eu honte de se soumettre à la même punition que les deux autres ; le royaume de Karasuno avait pour réputation de ne pas considérer la famille royale comme au-dessus des lois, et ses membres et apparentés devaient faire face aux conséquences de leurs actions tout comme le reste du peuple.

Ce jour était resté gravé dans la mémoire de Kōshi. Malgré leurs origines et leurs tempéraments différents, une amitié indestructible liait les trois gaffeurs devenus hommes de pouvoir ; c’était cette même amitié qui donnait la force à Sugawara de coopérer gentiment comme il le faisait depuis la prise de pouvoir d’Ushijima.

Un bruit lourd tira le jeune homme de ses souvenirs, et il fit un brusque volte-face vers sa porte soudainement ouverte. Sugawara dut énormément prendre sur lui pour que son visage ne se plisse pas de dégoût en découvrant qui se permettait de telles manières. Il parvint toutefois à adresser un sourire faussement angélique à ses deux visiteurs.

« Bonjour, messieurs. Je suis ravi de vous voir, mais j’aurais encore plus apprécié que vous frappiez à la porte avant de vous inviter. »  
« Son Altesse t’attend dans les plus brefs délais. » l’informa un homme vêtu d’une armure sombre, qui ressemblait étrangement au mage de la cour.  
« Oh, bien sûr. Je fais au plus vite. Je m’en voudrais de faire attendre notre nouveau souverain. »

Sugawara avait l’impression que de la bile était remontée dans sa gorge lorsqu’il avait prononcé ces mots, et il espérait que le général Semi n’en avait rien remarqué. Le taciturne soldat se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de tourner les talons et de s’en aller. Son collègue, lui, ne quitta pas la pièce, son sourire aussi faux que l’enthousiasme de Sugawara toujours plaqué sur son visage pâle.

« Tu es vraiment intéréssant. » souffla-t-il en s’approchant dangeureusement de Kōshi. Ce dernier prit sur lui pour ne pas reculer et demeurer impassible. Il n’en avait pas l’air, sous des dehors excentriques et parfois histrioniques, mais après Ushijima, Tendō était probablement le membre le plus dangereux de l’armée de Karasuno. « J’ai hâte de voir combien de temps tu vas tenir. »  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »  
« De rien, de rien ! J’espère juste que tu ne me décevras pas. » s’amusa Tendō, ne s’arrêtant de marcher qu’une fois qu’il s’était trouvé à quelques centimètres de Sugawara. « Mais je ne pense pas. Tu as du potentiel. Allez, à plus ! Et si j’étais toi, j’écouterais Semisemi et je ne tarderais pas trop ! »

Le curieux personnage tourna aussitôt les talons et quitta les quartiers du mage en trottinant et en sifflotant, en une scène à mille lieux de l’aura inquiétante qu’il dégageait quelques secondes auparavant. Kōshi cligna des yeux, stupéfait, mais conforté dans sa suspicion initiale qu’il lui faudrait définitivement se méfier de Tendō.

* * *

 

« Bah qu’est ce qu’il t’arrive, Shōyō ? T’en fais, une tête ! »

Hinata poussa un grognement à mi-chemin entre la lassitude et l’énervement. Il avait passé une nuit infernale, réveillé en permanence par les ronflements et les cris que Tobio poussait dans son sommeil. N’en pouvant plus, il avait fini par lui lancer un oreiller dessus, ce qui avait immédiatement réveillé le prince et l’avait rendu furieux. Les choses s’étaient rapidement envenimées, malgré leur promesse de faire front face à Ushijima faite à peine quelques heures auparavant.

Lorsque Kuroo avait accouru dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, alerté par des bruits sourds et des hurlements en provenance de la chambre de Shōyō, il avait eu l’impression d’avoir pénétré dans un champ de bataille. Kageyama et Hinata étaient par terre, le plus petit au-dessus du plus grand et lui tirant les cheveux, tandis que le jeune homme aux yeux océan avait décidé de s’en prendre aux ailes de son hôte. Tout autour d’eux, des dizaines de plumes voletaient, échappés d’oreillers éventrés et reposant misérablement sur le sol, où les draps étaient roulés en boule et déchiquetés. Les deux adolescents n’avaient même pas remarqué l’arrivée de Kuroo tant ils étaient occupés à s’aboyer dessus.

« Dégage, sale merdeux ! »  
« La ferme, imbécile ! »

Sidéré par la violence et la puérilité de la scène à laquelle il assistait, Tetsurō avait mis quelques instants avant de réagir. Il s’était précipité sur son petit frère adoptif et l’avait aggripé sous les aisselles, parvenant à grand-peine à tirer sur Shōyō jusqu’à ce qu’il soit séparé de Kageyama.

« Mais enfin, ça va pas ou quoi, de vous battre comme des chiffoniers ?! » avait hurlé Kuroo en tournant Hinata pour le forcer à lui faire face. Le neveu du maire élevait rarement la voix, n’en ayant pas besoin pour se faire obéir, aussi crier sur Shōyō suffisait d’ordinaire à le calmer. Mais cette fois, même cette technique n’avait pas semblé fonctionner : le jeune homme était tremblant, les joues cramoisies et baignées de larmes.

Daichi avait également fait irruption dans la chambre, de même que Nekomata. L’un comme l’autre avaient rapidement compris ce qu’il s’était passé en voyant l’état de la pièce, le ton plus qu’autoritaire qu’employait Kuroo contre Hinata, et la façon dont Kageyama tentait de préserver sa dignité malgré les marques de griffure sur son visage et le sang coulant de son nez.

« Tobio. » avait tonné Daichi en s’approchant de son cousin et en s’asseyant devant lui. « Tu me déçois énormément. »  
« C’est lui qui a commencé ! » avait aussitôt protesté le jeune prince en essuyant son nez du revers de la main.  
« Non, c’est toi ! »  
« L’un comme l’autre, ca suffit. » avait sèchement réprimendé le chef de Nekoma. « La situation est critique, probablement bien pire que ce que vous imaginez. L’heure est à l’entreaide et à la bienveillance, c’est la seule chance que nous avons contre Ushijima. »

Blessé d’avoir été réprimendé par celui qu’il considérait comme son père, Hinata s’était dégagé de la prise pourtant ferme de Kuroo et avait quitté la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

« Reviens ! » son aîné s’était exclamé. Le guerrier avait esquissé un mouvement pour se lancer à sa poursuite, mais son oncle l’en avait empêché.  
« Il a besoin de se calmer. Il reviendra quand il ira mieux. »

« Et c’est pour ça que tu es là ? »

Hinata hocha la tête. Tanaka, son ami et propriétaire d’une auberge à l’orée de la forêt, poussa un gros soupir en frottant affectueusement la tête du jeune homme.

« Ahhhh, t’en fais pas pour ça. C’est un peu tous les mêmes, tu sais, ces nobles. Cet idiot de prince a pas du apprécier de passer la nuit chez des péquenots comme nous, et il s’en est pris à toi. T’as bien fait de te défendre ! »

Shōyō avait décidé d’expliquer à son ami la raison de la venue de deux étrangers à Nekoma. Il savait que Tanaka était un homme d’honneur et digne de confiance ; il était également toujours là pour réconforter Hinata, et ce dernier en avait plus que besoin à ce moment précis.

« Bah, ça valait pas la peine de se battre contre un abruti pareil ! » lâcha une voix féminine.

Saeko, la sœur aîné de Tanaka qui travaillait également à l’auberge, entra dans la pièce munie d’une boîte en métal cabossé. C’était elle qui avait ouvert à Shōyō quand il avait toqué à la porte de la petite maison en face de l’auberge, où le frère et la sœur vivaient, et lorsqu’elle avait vu l’état dans lequel se trouvaient les ailes du petit adolescent, elle l’avait aussitôt fait entré et avait filé chercher de quoi le soigner.

« Oi, un homme doit défendre son honneur ! » protesta Ryū tandis que Saeko s’asseyait à côté de leur hôte. La blonde se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.  
« Crois-moi, ça ne sert à rien contre ce genre de type. Il a l’air têtu comme une mule, et tu ne le feras pas changer son comportement en le tabassant. »  
« Mais il a vraiment dit des trucs horribles ! » protesta Hinata en serrant les dents lorsque l’aînée des Tanaka passa doucement sa main sur son aile gauche pour évaluer l’ampleur des dégâts. « Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire des choses comme ça ! »  
« Comme quoi ? Qu’on est des paysans ou des lépreux ? » s’amusa Tanaka.  
« Non. » se renfrogna Hinata.

Il demeura silencieux tandis que Saeko sortait de quoi nettoyer le sang qui avait séché sur les plumes noires de Shōyō. Ryū fronça les sourcils. Son petit protégé avait l’air réellement blessé par les évènements qu’il avait narré.

« Shōyō, qu’est ce qu’il a dit ? » demanda Tanaka, cette fois plus sérieusement.  
« Quand je lui ai lancé un oreiller dessus, il a dit... il a dit que de toute façon, ce n’était pas étonnant de la part de quelqu’un comme moi. Qu’il n’aurait jamais du me faire confiance ou penser que j’étais différent. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Il a dit que les gens... les gens de mon espèce sont des monstres. Les gens qui ont ça. »

Hinata fit battre ses ailes, grimaçant légèrement de douleur. Les deux tenanciers échangèrent un regard incrédule.

« Il sort d’où, ce mec ? » siffla Saeko en continuant son travail d’autant plus délicatement. « Je connais personne qui a des ailes comme ça, à part toi et le Petit Géant. »  
« Ouais, et le Petit Géant est un héros ! » s’exclama Tanaka. « Alors, oublie ce que cet idiot a dit, t’as de la chance d’avoir un truc aussi cool et qui en plus te rapproche d’une légende pareille ! »

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage peiné d’Hinata. Son ami avait raison, après tout ; il ne devait pas laisser quelqu’un qu’il connaissait depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures le blesser de la sorte. D’autant plus que Shōyō lui avait aussitôt proposé son aide, ce qu’il regrettait amèrement.

Une fois que Saeko eut fini de désinfecter et nettoyer toutes les blessures de son cadet, elle partit s’occuper du petit-déjeuner à l’auberge, laissant son frère seul avec Hinata. Tanaka n’eut pas besoin de se creuser l’esprit pour lui offrir une distraction, car elle se présenta d’elle-même, sous la forme d’un jeune homme de petite taille mais d’une vivacité remarquable, qui pénétra dans le domicile des Tanaka par une fenêtre laissée un peu trop entreouverte.

* * *

 

« Est-ce que tu comprends mieux, à présent ? » conclut sévèrement Sawamura.

Tobio hocha la tête, évitant le regard de son mentor. D’un côté, les explications donnés par Daichi le rassuraient tout en le faisant affreusement cupabiliser ; de l’autre, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de rester méfiant vis-à-vis de Hinata, sans parler de son orgueil blessé.

« Tobio, je t’ai posé une question. »  
« Oui, je comprends. » lâcha le prince du bout des lèvres.  
« Très bien. Alors va t’excuser. »

Kageyama leva aussitôt les yeux, rencontrant le regard sombre de Daichi. Il n’en avait pas la moindre envie ; à ses yeux, le garçon roux était aussi responsable que lui de leur violente altercation. Mais Tobio comprit qu’il n’y avait aucune possibilité de contester cet ordre de son cousin, et se résolut à lui obéir. De plus, il n’avait pas oublié la propositon d’Hinata, et gardait espoir que ce dernier oublierait les abominations que Kageyama avait pu lui lancer au visage et serait toujours d’accord pour l’aider.

Le jeune prince se leva donc de la chaise où Daichi l’avait fait assoir avant de le sermoner longuement. Il allait quitter la pièce, mais fut retenu au dernier instant par son aîné.

« Bien entendu, il est hors de question que tu racontes ceci à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à Shōyō. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Il y avait dans les yeux de Daichi une noirceur que Kageyama ne lui connaissait pas, mais également un air triste qui le prit de cours. Silencieusement, Tobio hocha la tête, avant de quitter le petit salon. À peine son cousin eut-il fermé la porte derrière lui que quelque chose attira l’attention de Daichi dans un coin sombre de la pièce, et il plissa froidement les yeux.

« Kuroo, je te remercie de ton hospitalité mais je n’apprécie pas trop que tu écoutes des conversations privées. »

Pris sur le fait, l’athlétique jeune homme sortit du coin d’ombre dans lequel il s’était tapi, offrant un sourire légèrement moqueur à son vieil ami.

« Ce n’était rien que je ne soupçonnais déjà. Tu sais, les gens ne sont pas aussi crédules qu’à Miyagi, ici - enfin, pas tous. Pas moi. J’aime bien faire mes recherches. »

Devant l’air peu convaincu de Daichi, Tetsurō lui passa amicalement un bras autour des épaules.

« Ne t’en fais pas, je ne dirai rien non plus, je ne suis pas complètement inconscient. Mais je pense qu’on devrait surveiller ces deux-là de près. »  
« Tu penses qu’ils pourraient à nouveau s’écharper ? » s’enquit l’ancien régent en se dégageant gentiement de l’étreinte de Kuroo.  
« Mmh ? Oh, probablement, Shōyō a son petit caractère, et Kageyama a l’air d’être pas mal dans le genre. Mais ce qui m’inquiète plus, c’est la tendance de Shōyō à vouloir jouer les héros. C’est presque une obsession, chez lui. Si tu veux mon avis, il est bien capable d’avoir décidé qu’il allait à lui tout seul renverser Ushijima. »

Ignorant complètement que son cousin était en train de deviser avec le fils du chef du village, Kageyama errait dans les rues de Nekoma. Le jour commençait à se lever, et les divers commerces à mettre leurs deventures en place. L’estomac de Tobio se mit à crier famine, subitement alléché par tous les produits frais que les vendeurs sortaient de leurs échoppes. Il hésita à acheter à manger, mais décida d’aller s’excuser d’abord, afin de pouvoir pleinement profiter de son petit-déjeuner après. Toutefois, un problème se posa rapidement : il n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où Hinata pouvait avoir filé.

Tobio erra donc un peu dans les rues, essayant de se donner une prestance et surtout de ne pas avoir l’air perdu. Il remarqua que les villageois le dévisageaient d’une manière qu’ils pensaient discrète, et cela l’agaça profondément.

« Eh, c’est le petit prince ! »

Kageyama jeta un regard noir à celle qui avait parlé, s’attendant à se retrouver face à une petite fille. Il n’en fut rien : ses yeux durent se lever pour croiser ceux, d’un turquoise pétillant de curiosité, de la femme la plus grande qu’il avait jamais vu. Ses longs cheveux blancs encadraient un visage d’une pâleur rare, contrastant avec le rouge vif des deux traits dessinés sur chaque joue et le marron sombre de la fourrure épaisse qui recouvrait ses épaules mais laissait entrevoir des bras puissants et musclés. Elle tenait un arc à la main, et Tobio pouvait voir un carquois rempli de flèches pendant dans son dos. Contrairement aux autres habitants du village, l’inconnue n’avait pas d’oreilles de chat ; les siennes étaient plus grandes et plus arrondies.

« C’est un honneur de vous recevoir ici, votre Majesté ! » la jeune femme le salua en s’inclinant poliment. « Si je peux vous aider de la moindre façon, dites-le moi ! »  
« M-merci. » fit Tobio, un peu intimidé par la voix forte et l’accent très rustique de son interlocutrice. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se décida à lui demander si elle avait vu Hinata.  
« Oh, non, je ne l’ai pas vu ce matin, désolée. » s’excusa-t-elle.  
« Moi je l’ai vu ! » s’enthousiasma une voix masculine qui partageait le fort accent de la jeune femme.

En se tournant vers la personne qui avait parlé, Kageyama fut surpris de voir un homme qui ressemblait énormément à la femme aux cheveux blancs, mais qui était encore plus grand, bien que semblant plus jeune. Un garçon se tenait à côté de lui et lui attrapa la main en détournant sciemment le regard lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Tobio.

« On y va, Lev. » marmonna le jeune homme en commençant à marcher.  
« Mais attends, Kenma ! Le prince a besoin d’aide ! »  
« Non, tu ne ferais que l’embêter. »

Mais malgré tous les efforts dudit Kenma, le dénommé Lev semblait bien décidé à apporter son aide à l’invité de marque de Nekoma. Se dégageant sans peine de la prise de Kenma, il fit quelques enjambées jusqu’à atteindre Kageyama.

« Je l’ai vu passer ce matin en allant chercher mes pièges ! Il avait l’air d’aller chez Tanaka ! Je ne sais pas ce qu’il lui est arrivé, mais il pleurait... »  
« C’est bon, t’en as assez fait, on y va maintenant. » protesta Kenma en agrippant le poignet du chasseur, plus fermement cette fois-ci.  
« Attendez ! » l’interrompit Tobio. « Où habite ce Tanaka ? »  
« Je vais vous y accompagner ! » proposa la géante avec entrain. « Vous risquez de vous perdre sans quelqu’un de Nekoma. À tout à l’heure, Lyovochka ! »

Sans laisser à Kageyama le temps de répondre, elle lui prit joyeusement la main et l’entraîna en direction opposée de là où Tobio pensait tenter sa chance. Avant de devoir commencer à trottiner pour suivre le pas rapide de la jeune femme, Kageyama croisa une dernière fois le regard de Kenma - un regard sombre et calculateur, mais que le villageois détourna rapidement. Tobio fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi diable ce garçon qu’il ne connaissait pas semblait, contrairement au reste de Nekoma, peu disposé à son égard.

« Au fait, je m’appelle Alisa ! » l’informa son interlocutrice, tirant le prince de ses pensées. « Je suis chasseuse, comme mon petit frère. »  
« Lev ? » s’enquit Kageyama, essayant de chasser le regard scrutateur de Kenma de son esprit.  
« Oui ! Nous ne sommes pas natifs de Nekoma, mais cela fait longtemps que nous vivons ici, et les villageois nous considèrent comme les leurs. J’espère qu’ils vous ont réservé un aussi bon accueil - enfin, vu que vous logez chez notre chef, je n’en doute pas ! »

Alisa continua son joyeux bavardage, auquel Tobio prêta peu d’attention. L’air frais du matin battant ses joues, Kageyama se remémora les événements de la veille. Pour la première fois depuis ce qu’il lui avait semblé être une éternité, il avait pu profiter d’un repas chaud, d’un lit douillet et surtout s’endormir sans la crainte de se faire réveiller par un soldat transperçant sa poitrine d’une lame acérée. Hinata, qui ne le connaissait pas, avait été immédiatement bienveillant à son égard et lui avait proposé son aide avec une passion honnête.

« Imbécile. » marmona Tobio, sans trop savoir s’il adressait au flamboyant apprenti héros ou à lui-même.  
« Hein ? »  
« Rien, rien. »

Alisa lui jeta un regard curieux avant de s’arrêter de marcher. Ils étaient arrivés à la lisière du village, près de la dense forêt que les deux fugitifs avaient traversée la veille.

« L’auberge des Tanaka est dans une clairière de cette forêt. » expliqua Alisa en désignant le massif sombre. « Je vais t’y accompagner, mais au cas où... »

La chasseuse se baissa et enduisit son index de terre, avant d’agripper gentiment la main de Kageyama. Elle lui découvrit le bras et commença à traçer un motif compliqué sur la peau, son doigt dessinant des boucles et glyphes intriqués à une vitesse impressionante.

« Si jamais nous venions à être séparés, cela te permettra de te retrouver malgré tout. Les arbres d’ici libèrent une substance très particulière, qui te désoriente complètement et dont ce sigile te protègera. Nous autres avons fini par y développer une résistance, mais vu que ce n’est que la deuxième fois que tu t’y rends, tu es encore beaucoup trop sensible. »

Kageyama hocha la tête. Il savait bien entendu que la magie existait - Sugawara avait même commencé à lui en enseigner quelques bases - mais il n’avait jamais entendu parler d’une plante aux telles propriétés.

« Allez, on y va ! » s’enthousiasma Alisa une fois son œuvre finie.

Sans attendre de réaction de Kageyama, elle se dirigea vers la forêt. Le jeune prince lui emboîta le pas, peu désireux de rester seul en territoire inconnu. La chasseuse, pourtant fort bavarde quelques minutes auparavant, avait cessé toute conversation. Kageyama remarqua que ses oreilles semblaient plus droites et légèrement tremblantes, comme à l’affut du moindre bruit. La vigilance soudaine d’Alisa ainsi que l’atmosphère humide et sombre procurée par les arbres majestueux dont l’épais feuillage obscurissait le bois inquiétèrent quelque peu Tobio, qui regretta de ne pas avoir emporté son épée et de n’avoir qu’un maigre couteau dissimulé dans sa botte pour se défendre.

Toutefois, leur escapade se poursuivit sans le moindre incident. Après une marche silencieuse qui lui parut durer des heures, Tobio crut entendre des éclats de voix et remarqua que le chemin semblait plus lumineux.

« Nous sommes arrivés. » lui chuchota Alisa. « Tout droit, tu en as pour deux ou trois minutes à tout casser. »  
« Vous ne venez pas ? »

Tobio fut immédiatement agacé de l’angoisse qui avait transparu dans sa voix, malgré ses efforts pour la dissimuler à son interlocutrice comme à lui-même.

« Non, désolée. » fit la chasseuse en lui frottant gentiment les cheveux. « Les Tanaka sont des gens très bien, mais je n’aime pas spécialement leurs clients. Allez, salue Hinata pour moi ! »  
« Attendez- »

Alisa l’ignora délibérément, partant en sens opposé avec une grâce dont Kageyama l’ignorait capable. Une fois que la jeune femme eut disparu dans l’épaisseur végétale, Tobio poussa un soupir et continua son chemin. Conformément aux indications de sa guide, il lui fallut un peu moins de deux minutes pour rejoindre la clairière qu’elle avait mentionnée.

Il comprit aussitôt la source du bruit. Une large bâtisse se tenait au centre, et une autre, bien plus petite, en retrait, à l’ombre des arbres. Plusieurs tables étaient éparpillées dans l’enceinte délimitée par les arbres, autour de laquelle divers groupes étaient attroupés. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kageyama pour remarquer que presque tous étaient des hommes, pour la plupart aux airs patibulaires et dont les membres ou visages étaient zébrés de cicatrices. Le jeune prince ne sortait pas beaucoup du palais, mais il comprit tout de même que ces hommes ne devaient pas être de braves citoyens lambda.

« Qu’est ce que Hinata vient faire ici ? » se demanda-t-il, hésitant quand à la façon dont il devait s’y prendre pour le retrouver.

Le jeune homme n’eut pas le loisir de se poser la question bien longtemps. Une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule, et il fit un volte-face brusque, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec un colosse à la mine peu avenante. Le cœur de Kageyama se mit à battre à tout rompre ; son esprit embué d’adrénaline était convaincu qu’il s’agissait d’un piège tendu par Alisa pour le remettre aux mains des hommes d’Ushijima.

« Qu’est ce que tu fous là, toi ? » cracha presque l’inconnu. « Je t’ai jamais vu ici, et tu viens certainement pas de Nekoma. »

Il agrippa fermement une mèche ébène et tira dessus, avant de pousser Kageyama. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse.

« T’es un espion ou quoi ? Ou de la milice ? »  
« Non, je viens juste- »  
« Ta gueule ! »

Roulant rapidement sur le côté, Tobio évita de justesse le coup de pied furieux que l’inconnu tenta de lui administrer. Attirés par l’altercation, plusieurs des hommes attablés se levèrent pour voir ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Je viens juste chercher quelqu’un ! » siffla Tobio en se relevant, furieux d’avoir été humilié.  
« Quoi, t’as des connaissances ici ? » s’amusa son assaillant sous les rires de leur public, qui grandissait à chaque éclat de voix. « Un avorton comme toi ? »  
« Qui tu traites d’avorton ?! »

L’éducation royale qu’avec reçue Kageyama ne suffisait que rarement à brider ce que ses professeurs n’avaient aucune crainte de qualifier de sale caractère. L’inconnu qui l’avait rudoyé éclata d’un rire gras, tout comme ses congénères.

« Je retire ce que j’ai dit, t’as l’air trop con pour être un mouchard. Allez, rentre chez toi avant que je m’énerve vrai- »

Tout hardi qu’il était, l’homme n’évita que de justesse Kageyama lorsque ce dernier se rua sur lui, couteau à la main, la lame frôlant la joue du colosse. Un cercle de spectateurs s’était formé autour d’eux, comme pour délimiter une arène.  
Incrédule, l’homme porta la main à sa joue, où une légère entaille perlait de sang. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres, qu’il lécha d’une langue râpeuse.

« Ouais, t’es vraiment, _vraiment_ con. Mais ça ne va pas m’empêcher de t’apprendre un peu de respect. » grogna-t-il en dégainant l’épée la plus massive que Kageyama ait jamais vue.  
« T’es sûr que tu vas pas trop loin, Towada ? » demanda l’une des rares femmes du groupe, visiblement inquiète. « C’est qu’un gosse. »  
« Justement, Runa, c’est le moment ou jamais de lui donner une bonne leçon. »

Sans prévenir, Towada se rua sur Kageyama avec une vélocité surprenante au vu du poids de son arme. Fort heureusement, s’il était un cours que Tobio ne manquait jamais, c’était les entraînements au combat prodigués par Asahi en personne. Le jeune prince ressentit même une joie presque perverse à l’idée d’avoir enfin un adversaire réel - bien qu’il eut mille fois préféré avoir son épée à disposition.

Sous les encouragements de la foule, Kageyama évita l’attaque portée par son opposant, qui aurait atteint son épaule s’il ne s’était pas écarté à la dernière seconde. La vivacité d’esprit du prince était son plus grand atout au combat ; il arrivait sans peine à anticiper les mouvements adverses ainsi qu’à mouvoir son propre corps comme il le souhaitait.

« Vas-y, gamin ! » hurla un spectateur hilare.

Kageyama ne se fit pas prier. Prenant de l’élan en courant vers son adversaire, il effectua un saut de côté en espérant perturber Towada ; malheureusement, ce dernier avait vu clair dans son jeu et ce ne fut que d’extrême justesse que Tobio évita de se prendre un coup qui eut été fatal.

« Bute-le, Towada ! »

Les bruits de la foule parvenaient à peine aux oreilles de Kageyama, son cerveau en ébullition cherchant un moyen de venir à bout de son adversaire. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que lui et Daichi étaient en cavale, toujours sur le qui-vive ; aussi, plongé dans un état de stress permanent, son corps fatiguait plus vite que d’habitude.  
Le prince n’eut toutefois pas besoin de réfléchir trop longtemps, car quelqu’un s’immiça brusquement entre lui et son adversaire, faisant face à Towada.

« Ne touchez pas à lui. Pas un seul d’entre vous. »

La réaction de Towada et de la foule fut immédiate ; le cercle humain se dispersa, tandis que le colosse, soudainement perturbé et l’air honteux, battit en retraite, jetant une dernière insulte et un regard noir au prince. Ce dernier était confus, ne comprenant pas ce que le nouvel arrivant avait de si intimidant. Il était d’un petit gabaris, probablement même plus petit qu’Hinata, et ne semblait pas armé.

Cependant, le prince commença à comprendre la crainte que l’inconnu pouvait inspirer lorsqu’il se tourna vers lui. Il lui sembla que le regard intense de celui qui avait dispersé la foule le traversait de toutes parts ; l’un de ses yeux était d’une riche couleur marron, tandis que l’autre était d’un jaune électrique, les deux incendiés d’un feu passionné. Son expression était indéchiffrable, mais d’une intensité peu commune. Sa cape virevolta lorsqu’il se retourna vers Kageyama, permettant à ce dernier de constater qu’il s’était entièrement trompé : sous l’épais tissu noir, les membres de celui qui s’était interposé étaient bardés de ceintures et liens de cuir retenant divers couteaux, coutelas, dagues et outils dont Tobio ignorait la fonction.

« Euh... »  
« T’as du cran, toi, pour engager le combat contre Towada ! »  
« Nishinoya ! »  
« Noya-senpai ! »

Hinata et un homme que Kageyama ne connaissait pas accourrent auprès de celui qui se nommait apparement Nishinoya. Le visage de ce dernier s’illumina lorsqu’il croisa le regard du roux, à qui il offrit un sourire radieux. Tobio fut sidéré de la rapidité avec laquelle l’expression si sombrement sérieuse de Noya s’était changé en un air beaucoup plus doux et enjoué.

« C’était tellement cool ! » s’exclama Hinata. « La façon dont tu es intervenu, wow ! Et, et comment Towada a tout de suite décampé, woosh ! »  
« Haha, voyons Shōyō, je n’ai fait que ce qui était juste. » Nishinoya rit, clairement fier en dépit de la modestie à laquelle il prétendait.

Tandis que les deux complices conversaient allègrement, l’homme qui était arrivé avec Hinata s’approcha de Kageyama, un sourire en coin, légèrement moqueur mais pas malveillant. Le crâne rasé, vêtu de noir, il ne détonnait pas avec le reste de la faune locale.

« T’as l’air d’avoir le même don que notre petit Hinata pour t’attirer des ennuis. » se moqua-t-il en posant une main calleuse sur l’épaule de Kageyama. « Mais tu ferais mieux d’éviter de te faire remarquer, ici. T’es pas à Nekoma. Personne ne sait qui tu es. Et s’ils l’apprenaient, ces gars-là n’auraient aucun scrupule à te traîner jusqu’à Miyagi et te remettre à Ushijima, pour peu qu’ils pensent en tirer un bon prix. »

Tobio pencha la tête sur le côté, légèrement confus.

« Mais t’en fais pas, tant que Noya et moi sommes là, il t’arrivera rien ! » promit-t-il en envoyant une grande claque dans le dos du prince. « Ryū Tanaka, à ton service. Viens à l’intérieur, on sera plus tranquilles pour discuter. »

Kageyama hésita à emboîter le pas à Tanaka. Mais il s’y résolut finalement ; Alisa avait mentionné n’avoir aucun souci avec la famille Tanaka, et Hinata ainsi que celui qui l’avait protégé de Towada semblaient en bons termes avec Ryū.  
Tanaka le conduisit dans la plus petite des deux bâtisses. Les murs étaient majoritairement faits de pierre, et le salon était sombre, contrairement aux maisons de Nekoma, aux parois de bois et aux pièces lumineuses.

« Assieds-toi, je vais te chercher à boire et à manger. » lui proposa Tanaka en désignant un canapé qui avait connu de meilleurs jours, avant de s’éclipser dans ce que Tobio pensa être la cuisine.

Après avoir discrètement vérifié que le meuble était à peu près propre, Kageyama pris place. Il entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir, puis un babillage joyeux emplir le salon, suivi de Nishinoya et Hinata.

Il y eut un instant de silence lorsque le regard de Tobio croisa celui de Shōyō. Le prince ne put s’empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable en remarquant l’état des ailes du jeune homme : ça et là, des plumes noires pendouilaient misérablement, et quelques bandages étaient visibles. D’un autre côté, Kageyama en voulait aussi à l’adolescent de s’être énervé aussi rapidement, et il pouvait déjà sentir des bleus fleurir là où Hinata avait frappé particulièrement vicieusement.  
Une fois de plus, Nishinoya décida de régler la situation.

« Vous devriez mettre ce qui s’est passé ce matin de côté. » conseilla-t-il, reprenant le sérieux qui avait tant sidéré Kageyama lors de leur rencontre. « Vous avez été trop loin, l’un comme l’autre. Mais ça ne sert à rien de se demander qui a tort et qui a raison, sinon vous ne vous en sortirez jamais. Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c’est rester sur votre terrain d’entente : dégager Ushijima du trône. »

Kageyama écarquilla les yeux, avant de fusiller Hinata du regard. Mais ce dernier ne rougit pas, soutenant les éclairs noirs que lui jetait Tobio.

« Tu avais promis d’en parler à personne ! »  
« Tanaka et Noya ne sont pas personne ! » protesta Hinata. « Ils peuvent nous aider ! Ils ont même un plan ! »  
« Rien de définitif. » le coupa Ryū en sortant de la cuisine, une assiette dans sa main gauche et une large chope dans sa main droite. « C’est vraiment pas le genre de situation où il faut foncer tête baissée. Tiens, Kageyama, mange. »

Son hôte posa les victuailles devant Tobio. Ce dernier n’avait pas la moindre d’idée de ce dont il s’agissait, mais il mourrait de faim, aussi ne se le fit-il pas redire. Quelques bouchées voraces lui permirent d’identifier qu’il s’agissait d’un plat de viande accompagné d’un mélange de légumes et céréales, parfaitement accompagné par l’épaisse boisson qui rappelait à Tobio le goût du lait des vaches de Miyagi.

« Ça te plait ? » s’enquit Tanaka, ravi de voir son invité dévorer le plat qu’il lui avait préparé.  
« Mmh! » aquiesça le prince avec enthousiasme, la bouche pleine.  
« La cuisine de Tanaka-senpai est la meilleure ! » jubila Hinata, qui avait eu droit au même plat lorsque Nishinoya les avait rejoints après une arrivée très théâtrale par la fenêtre du salon.

À peine Kageyama eut-il posé sa fourchette pour boire un peu qu’un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Quelqu’un avait frappé sèchement à la porte. Kageyama faillit avaler de travers ; l’avertissement récent de Ryū lui revint en mémoire. Et si l’un des spectateurs avait profité de la distraction parfaite qu’avait été l’altercation entre Towada et Kageyama pour se préparer à enlever le prince ? Ou pire, pour aller chercher des soldats ? Une angoisse soudaine s’empara de lui, lui serrant les entrailles, répandant un poison paralysant dans ses veines.

Tanaka et Nishinoya échangèrent un regard ; l’aubergiste alla ouvrir la porte tandis que Nishinoya se tapit dans un recoin de la pièce. Sans un bruit, Hinata se rua vers Kageyama et le prit par la main avant de le tirer derrière le canapé et de s’accroupir, lui faisant signe de faire de même. Tobio s’exécuta sans la moindre protestation.

« Bonjour, qu’est ce que- oh. »

Le cœur de Kageyama battait à tout rompre. De là où il était, il lui était impossible de voir à qui Tanaka parlait ; mais à en juger le ton défaitiste employé par l’aubergiste, ils étaient dans de sales draps.

« Salut, Tanaka. Tu n’aurais pas vu passer mon adorable petit frère, par hasard ? »

Tobio se détendit subitement en reconnaissant la voix de Kuroo. Cependant, il entendit distinctement le cri presque désespéré que Hinata tenta d’étouffer, et tourna le visage vers l’adolescent. Ce dernier se mordait la lèvre ; on eut dit un enfant tentant de voler des bonbons pris la main dans le sac. Tout penaud, il se leva de sa cachette, et Kageyama l’imita.

Kuroo se tenait dans le salon, Tanaka et Nishinoya derrière lui. Ses yeux étaient plissés et sa bouche tordue en une parodie de sourire, le tout formant une expression qui fit frissonner Tobio de peur. Il n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un de furieux tenter de masquer sa rage de la sorte, et le résultat était terrifiant.

« Ohoho, Shōyō. Bravo, bien joué. Tu es très fort à cache-cache. Maintenant que tu as bien joué et rendu tout le monde fou d’inquiétude, tu vas rentrer avec grand frère à la maison, d’accord ? Tetsurō-nii-san a besoin d’avoir une grande conversation avec toi. »

Hinata était mortifié, et Kageyama ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Kuroo dégageait une aura absolument terrifiante, et ce fut avec une force que le prince estima injuste que la main de Tetsurō se referma sur le poignet de son cadet. Ce fut l’occasion pour Kageyama de remarquer que le fils du chef de Nekoma n’était pas venu seul ; derrière lui se trouvaient trois hommes, dont deux qu’il connaissait. Lev avait l’air sincèrement désolé, tandis que l’expression de Kenma était toujours aussi lasse mais semblait trahir un peu de gêne. L’autre homme, que Kageyama ne connaissait pas, faisait à peu près la taille de Nishinoya ; ses oreilles de chat lui indiquèrent qu’il était également originaire de Nekoma.

Sans ajouter un mot, que ce soit pour Kageyama, Tanaka ou Nishinoya, Kuroo traîna Hinata en dehors de la pièce, claquant fermement la porte derrière lui.

« Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? » demanda Tobio, n’ayant absolument rien compris à la situation.

Lev allait lui répondre, mais Kenma l’en empêcha, préférant laisser l’autre villageois fournir des explications au prince.

« En temps normal, Kuroo n’aime pas beaucoup que Hinata vienne par ici même s’il le laisse faire, mais il lui avait formellement interdit de le faire tant que toi et Daichi seriez à Nekoma. »  
« Mais... pourquoi ? Et comment a-t-il su ? »  
« Shōyō vient toujours ici quand ça ne va pas. » expliqua Nishinoya avec un soupir. « Il ne pensait pas que tu le suivrais. »  
« Je ne l’ai pas suivi ! » protesta Kageyama. « Je suis venu ici de mon plein gré ! »  
« Parce que tu ne savais pas où tu te rendais, n’est-ce pas ? »

Contre toute attente, c’était Kenma qui avait élevé la voix. Tobio le laissa continuer, surpris.

« Il y avait une raison pour laquelle j’avais demandé à Lev de se taire. »  
« Et bien sûr cet idiot n’a pas su tenir sa langue ! Ils nous à tous, toi le premier, mis en danger ! Sans parler d’Alisa qui t’a carrément escorté jusqu’ici ! »  
« Yaku ! » protesta le chasseur, qui semblait sincèrement regretter. « Je voulais simplement l’aider ! »  
« Ah ouais, abruti ? En l’envoyant dans le plus grand repère de criminels du coin ? »

Kageyama écarquilla les yeux, de plus en plus perdu. Cela n’avait aucun sens ; pourquoi diable Hinata fréquenterait-il des hors-la-loi ? Remarquant sa confusion, Yaku poussa un gros soupir.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ignorais que l’auberge de Saeko et Ryūnosuke Tanaka est connue pour être un haut lieu de trafic de biens volés et une plateforme d’échanges entre assassins et commanditaires ? »

* * *

 

Tendō étouffa un baîllement. La journée avait été longue, et il avait eu du mal avec les nombreuses entrevues que Ushijima avait accordées à divers représentants du peuple. Lesdites entrevues n’avaient pas vraiment duré longtemps, mais il y en avait en revanche eu beaucoup, après quoi il avait fallu chasser les citoyens du palais. En effet, ces derniers étaient très inquiets quant à la nouvelle politique que le tyran envisageait pour le royaume, et n’avaient absolument pas été satisfaits par les réponses laconiques que le général avait réservées à leurs questions.

Finalement, Shirabu et sa division avaient fini par réussir à les faire déguerpir - non sans avoir du verser un peu de sang, malheureusement. Toutefois, aucune perte n’était à déplorer, d’un côté comme de l’autre.

« Wakatoshi, tu en as pour combien de temps ? » le général s’enquit en regardant son vieil ami.

Ushijima était encore assis sur le trône, vêtu de son armure, son imposante épée à portée de main. Rien n’avait changé dans son apparence suite à sa prise de pouvoir ; pas d’habit extravagant, pas de bijou, pas même de couronne. Une carte reposait sur ses genoux, couverte de gribouills incompréhensibles.

« Pas longtemps. Va te coucher, Tendō. »  
« Tu rigoles ? Si personne n’est là pour te dire d’aller au lit, tu vas passer la nuit là ! »

Lentement, Ushijima releva la tête. Ses yeux sombres, cerclés de cernes lourdes, se plissèrent légèrement.

« C’est un ordre. À demain. »  
« Si tu le prends comme ça ! » soupira Satori en haussant les épaules. « Bonne nuit, mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu tomberas de sommeil demain. »

Wakatoshi ne le gratifia même pas d’une réponse.

Tendō se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Il entendit des bruits de conversation dans une aile attenant, et décida de jeter un œil à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans un couloir du palais, à minuit passé. La réponse le surprit : Goshiki était en train de parler avec nul autre que Sugawara, le mage royal qui avait passé la totalité de son entretien avec Ushijima, plus tôt dans la journée, à afficher un sourire incroyablement vide. Sugawara remit un flacon au capitaine, avant de lui poser la main sur l’épaule, ajouter quelques mots et repartir en direction de ses appartements.

Goshiki faillit lâcher la petite bouteille que le mage lui avait donnée lorsque l’allié le plus proche d’Ushijima passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Général Tendō ! » bafouilla-t-il. « Je ne vous avais pas entendu ! »  
« Hey, du calme, Tsutomu. Et je t’ai déjà dit de m’appeler Satori ! On est comme une famille, tu sais ? »  
« Je - »  
« Et qu’est ce que c’est que ça ? »

Le plus jeune des chefs de l’armée n’eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Tendō lui arracha le flacon des mains, l’examinant sous toutes les coutures. Il ne s’agissait de rien d’extraordinaire ; une simple bouteille en verre, contenant un liquide sombre aux reflets ambrés.

« Hum... un sérum de vérité, peut-être ? » Satori s’amusa-t-il en faisant rouler l’objet sous ses doigts. Il était à peu près sûr de ce dont il s’agissait, mais il adorait embêter Goshiki autant que Semi aimait mettre Shirabu dans l’embarras devant Ushijima. « Ou alors, un philtre d’amour ? »  
« Non, absolument pas ! » glapit son cadet, les joues cramoisies. « C’est rien d’important, juste- »  
« Un somnifère ? »

Tendō sut qu’il avait fait mouche lorsque Goshiki cessa brusquement ses protestations.

« Tu ne dors pas beaucoup, ces derniers temps. »  
« Ça se voit tant que ça ? »  
« Non, je suis juste un observateur de génie. » le rassura Satori en lui rendant son bien. « Mais qu’est ce qu’il t’arrive, Tsutomu ? Ta chambre du palais ne te plaît pas ? Tu n’aimes pas dormir seul ? »  
« Ce n’est pas ça, c’est juste... c’est pas important. À demain, géné... Satori. »

Tendō laissa le jeune soldat filer vers ses quartiers. Il savait qu’il ne tirerait rien de plus de Goshiki ce soir-là, et ne voulait surtout pas le braquer. Depuis quelques semaines, il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement du capitaine favori d’Ushijima, mais même lui ne savait pas dire ce qui pouvait bien plonger le jeune homme dans cet état. Les six autres chefs de l’armée ne semblaient pas remarqué de changement dans l’attitude de Goshiki, et Tendō espérait que cela demeurerait ainsi ; Tsutomu était quelqu’un de très transparent d’ordinaire, et s’il s’acharnait autant à dissimuler ses états d’âme, il y avait forcément une raison. Satori espérait simplement qu’il pourrait aider son cadet, qu’il considérait comme un petit frère.

Tout à ses réflexions, Tendō quitta à son tour le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre, et ne remarqua pas qu’il n’avait pas été le seul témoin de l’échange entre Sugawara et Goshiki.  
Caché derrière une tenture, les poings crispés, Shirabu Kenjirō tremblait de rage.


End file.
